Delovely
by NilaSagol
Summary: Hinata has a crush on Sasuke but she always thinks that she doesn't exsist in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke is constantly surrounded by girls but he acts like they are never there but he seems to see something with Hinata. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier- I don't own the Naruto characters, just this story.**

**Chapter 1- "Sasuke Isn't With Me"**

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I was in class again and my mind was wondering when it wasn't supposed to but I couldn't help but eye Sasuke Uchiha. He was one of the ninja's that had a celebrity status and every girl wanted him and I was one of them but what chance did I have to get with him? He probably didn't know who I was anyway, I didn't talk very much and I didn't have the confidence to go up to him and talk to him.

There wasn't many boys I was intrested in but Sasuke and Naruto but I was starting to like Sasuke more than Naruto. Sasuke had all the attention but he didn't care if he got with someone or that so many girls wanted him. I always saw Naruto dying to be in his position because he wanted all the attention, but Sasuke was always a mystery, he rarely talked sometimes.

Everyone thought it would be cute if I ended up with my cousin Neji but I wasn't sure if I would. Neji was my cousin and it didn't seem to be right if cousin's like each other that way when they were first cousins, Neji had been eyeing Tenten and he seemed to be intrested in her and I decided that Neji wasn't the guy I wanted.

I continued to eye Sasuke as I wrote an essay for the question on the board, I sometimes wondered what Sasuke was thinking or what he did when he was at home. He seemed kinda of lonely and maybe he needed someone to love him and see his real feelings which I kind of did but I don't think he would say yes to me to be his girlfriend.

Sasuke dropped his pencil near my desk as I gasped, he was going to have to get from there and I began to get nervous. He got up and walked slowly toward my desk as looked down and pretended to do something else so I wouldn't look obvious but it was too late.

He bent down to get it and I was reaching for it when I accidently put the pencil in his hands and I began to freak out as I locked eyes with him.

He continued to stare, "Thanks Hinata..."

"Y-You're welco..me..." I replied, I can't believe I was looking at him.

He walked back to his desk as my face turned bright red and Sakura and Ino where whispering about Sasuke and noticed my different complexion as he walked away. Now they knew about the secret I had been keeping and I wanted to hide now that they knew and they couldn't believe that I was also keeping an eye on Sasuke.

"That's Hinata, right?" Ino whispered, "I think she has a crush on Sasuke..."

Sakura looked at her, "...You're kidding right? I thought she was after Naruto..."

"It doesn't look like that anymore, she's been eyeing Sasuke a lot now..."

I didn't want to look back. Sakura had the intention that if she couldn't have Sasuke that no else could either and that's what started Ino and Sakura's rivralry. It was always over Sasuke and who liked him more than the other and Sasuke sometimes got sick of it and then I wondered how he dealt with Sakura being on his team all the time.

We had fifteen minutes left as I continued to watch Sasuke stare out the window and around the room. The seat next to me was empty because Kiba was out with the flu and he wouldn't be back until the end of next week, Sasuke was eyeing the seat and I began to get nervous again thinking that Sasuke was going to sit there.

I was right. He moved from his seat to the seat next to me and I began to get nervous all over again. What was he going to ask me? What if he wanted something from me? My mind began to race like crazy and I didn't have control of my thoughts anymore.

Sasuke peered over at me and began talking, "...Where do you normally sit at lunchtime, Hinata? You always seem to sit by yourself..."

_'Does he want me to sit with him?' _I grinned a little as my eyes looked away, "Umm...I sometimes...sit with Sakura...W-Why?"

"It's nothing...I thought I might sit with you today..."

_'Why? I don't exsist in your eyes'_ I thought, "Are you...sure? I-I don't think...that's a..."

Sasuke looked out the window and looked back, "...Don't worry about the other girls, screw them, they're annoying anyway..."

I blushed heavily, "Okay, you can sit with me...i-if you want but won't it look...obvious?"

He looked at me, "Don't worry about it, they won't bother you..."

"O-Oh okay..." I replied, "That's fine..."

I went to stand up when Naruto ran by me and knocked me over and I ended up falling into Sasuke's lap as I blushed even further and struggled to get my balance back to the way it was. I looked up at Sasuke who had this weird look on his face but it returned to normal and he was cool with it but he yelled at Naruto.

"Naruto! Watch where you going, loser! You almost hurt Hinata..."

"Jeez Sasuke, I didn't see her...I was trying to reach to the end of the room blindfolded!"

"Who in the hell dared you to do that?" Sasuke looked at him, "Don't tell me it was Lee again! You guys always make stupid bets!"

Naruto turned his back and refused to argue anymore as I struggled to get up and Sasuke looked over at me again. I couldn't believe he was giving me all this attention, it was almost...too much at once but it was still good.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I'm sorry about that..."

"N-No it was okay...I didn't get hurt..."

"So, are we still on for lunch or what?" he asked again, "...It's okay if you don't want me to..."

"Yes! I-I want you to sit with me, I'm perfectly fine with it..."

"Ok..." I couldn't tell with Sasuke's emotions sometimes because he was serious all the time. "I'll meet you over there, I guess..."

Sakura eyed the two of us as she looked at Ino, "Guess where Sasuke's going to be at lunch? He isn't sitting at his regular table, he's sitting with Hinata..."

"...? Why? This is too weird..."

"I hope he isn't getting any ideas..." Sakura sounded mad and I didn't want her to be mad at me over this little thing, "This better not be going the way it is."

I still had my doubts about Sasuke, why would he want a girl like me? I was insecure with myself and I was quiet, I still think I didn't exsist in his eyes but maybe things were going to be different and maybe he would sit with me at lunch from now on.

I was still watching Sasuke as he went back to his desk, I blushed silently.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1, Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "An Almost Twisted Lunch-Date"**

A few months later. Sasuke began to hang around with Hinata little by little and it only made Sakura more and more angry that Sasuke was with another girl. They were getting closer as friends and they always sat together at lunch, Sakura couldn't believe it as she tried to get Sasuke to come back to their table but he refused. He said he needed a break from his fangirls and he just wanted some time away to get to know Hinata.

"But Sasukeeee..." Sakura complained, "I like sitting with you and I want to go to the movies!"

"Sorry, Sakura..." he replied, "Hinata and I already made plans for that..."

"What?!?!" Sakura couldn't believe it, how could she lose out to Hinata?, "What am I doing wrong?!?! Sasuke, I want to go to the movies!"

Sasuke ignored her and went back to Hinata as they both listened to his ipod. Ino sighed. They were in their third fight of the week and Sakura was getting worse with the begging and the complaining to where Ino couldn't take it anymore. She took Sakura to the side and glared at her.

"Do you obviously know what's going on?" Ino sighed, "Do you realize that you try too hard to get with Sasuke? It annoys him!"

"What?!?! You're the one that does it more!" Sakura yelled, "What makes you so much better?"

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Hinata, "Look at the two of them...One boy and it all goes to hell."

Hinata giggled, "It's kind of funny to see it happen..."

Sasuke laughed, "You girls and your drama..."

Sasuke and Hinata laughed as Sakura ripped Sasuke away from his ipod and Sakura dragged out into the hallway to talk with him. He shook his head and looked back at Hinata who was eating her soup and waiting for him to come back, Sakura looked at him like she was going to kill him and Sasuke just kept shaking his head.

Sasuke looked back at Hinata, "Do you mind? I have to get back to Hinata..."

"Sasuke, how come Hinata has to be the source of everything you do?" Sakura replied, she was in one fit, "She better not think about dating you!"

Sasuke sighed like he had to explain everything 500 times just for people to get it, "Hinata and I are friends were not dating..."

"It doesn't look that way, you treat her special!"

"Sounds to me that you're jealous." Sasuke was really serious, "Listen to me, I don't want Hinata to get caught up in any of this..."

"Sasuke I really like you! Why won't you give it a chance?"

He sighed again, "...I don't think I'm ready to make a commitment to anyone yet, I need more time..."

Sakura looked up, "But Sasuke I..."

"Is this going to take much longer? I need to help Hinata with English, she's having a hard time in that class..."

Sakura turned her back and looked away as she closed her eyes. Sasuke knew it was all jealousy and she couldn't hide it, she could be mad at him all she wanted but Sasuke didn't care, it was getting to be a real pain in the butt and he began to walk back to the table as Hinata split her cookie and gave him half. Sasuke sighed again.

"Sakura looked really upset...I guess it's my fault..." Hinata was concerned, "Now she probably hates me..."

Sasuke bit into his cookie, "I'm sorry Hinata, she just needs to get over the fact that I can't date her, she takes everything too seriously..."

Hinata stared at her book as she did her homework, "Ino and her fight constantly and...I wonder if I caused it to be worse, this is really my fault..."

Sasuke put his arm on her shoulder, "It's not your fault, they always do that..."

Hinata blushed deeply as she put her hand on Sasuke's hand, he began to almost smile as Hinata looked away. He quickly took it away and began to stammer, he finally got his words right and began helping Hinata with her homework.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I did the wrong thing..." Sasuke smiled a little, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" she replied quietly, "I'm doing okay..."

Sasuke looked at her for a little while, she couldn't help but blush further and it amused Sasuke. Sakura watched from afar in a jealous daze, she wanted Sasuke more than anything but that wasn't going to work now that he had his eye on Hinata. Hinata was a quiet girl and Sasuke didn't talk very much and it lead people into thinking that they would be the cutest couple.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura as he turned back, "Don't worry Hinata, I know you want to blame yourself and I'm going to be hearing it afterschool."

"But I caused it, I-I'm sorry Sasuke..."

Sasuke did a half smile, "It's alright, it's just jealousy..."

Hinata smiled, "Well if you say so..."

Sasuke began writing on a piece of paper as he slid it to Hinata. She didn't eye it at first but when she did she couldn't believe it:

_Want to go to the beach on Thursday?_

Hinata wanted to say yes but she forgot that her father was going to go out and Neji wasn't going to say yes. She pouted and sighed. It wasn't fair, she had never been out before and she didn't want the chance to go by.

She sighed, "Sasuke, Hanabi can't watch herself and what makes...you think Neji's going to do it?"

Sasuke looked up, Darn, I forgot how stubborn Neji can be...I guess we'll have to pick another time."

"Wait! I can convince Neji to do it..." Hinata wasn't sure how but she was going to find a way, "I'll be right back..."

Hinata ran out of the lunch room and bumped into Neji who wasn't happy to see her at all. Neji folded his arms and waited, she wasn't sure how to put her words but she had no choice and looked at Neji who already figured things out.

"Alright, something is going on because you came running to me..." he was serious, "What do you want?"

"Umm...um, could you watch Hanabi for me? I can't miss this important thing with Sasuke!" Hinata smiled, "I really need to go with him..."

Neji looked at her and sighed, "Why do I have to that? That's your job and Hiashi said..."

Hinata grabbed Neji's collar and begged him, "Please? Please? Please? Can you cover for me?"

Neji got away from Hinata, "I thought Naruto was your one and only..."

"It isn't that way anymore..." Hinata flashed Neji a cute look, "Please? Please?

Neji almost smirked, "That is your most pathetic attempt yet, I'm not going to do it."

Hinata looked down and removed something from coat pocket, it was a package of some sort. She opened the envelope to reveal an embarrassing photo of Neji in a red dress and make-up, Neji cringed and couldn't believe it. He thought no one could see him in his room when he was doing the dare at his sleepover.

Neji tried to get it back, "Hinata don't show it to Tenten! I know that's what you want to do..."

"Well, if Hanabi isn't taken care of then I'll have to do it..." Hinata smiled, "Hiashi isn't going to let me go and I really want to go..."

"Oooh, fine!" Neji swiped back the photos, "You win, I can't believe it either!"

Hinata giggled as she went running back to Sasuke with the good news. She had wanted to teach Neji a lesson for awhile but she was too afraid to. Now she had gone up against him and things were going her way. She began smiling and grinning when she bumped into Sakura and Ino.

She stood there and smiled as Sakura glared.

"It's not over, Hinata..." Sakura replied, "No one takes Sasuke away from me."

Hinata smiled, "Well, getting mad at me won't do anything..."

She walked past the two girls as she ran to Sasuke and he smiled, they would be going to the beach on Thursday and she couldn't wait. She knew getting her first boyfriend wouldn't be to far away. Sasuke smiled a little, he seemed amused by all the excitement.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2, Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "A Day At The Beach"**

Hinata got ready to meet Sasuke at the beach, she was beginning to get nervous and couldn't choose a bathing suit to wear. She began to panic until she decided to wear a two piece, this was like a first date and she didn't know what to expect or what could happen. She began to pack her beach bag and began to head out.

Neji watched her leave as he clenched his teeth, he had to hold his part of the deal or he would be screwed. "I can't believe you did this..." he replied, "Sasuke has poisoned your mind..."

"No..." she replied quietly, "Neji, I have a crush on him.."

"You've been acting a little different now that you and him are friends..."

Hinata smiled, "I guess you're right, I couldn't be happier..."

She walked out the door as she waited by the steps for Sasuke to come. He said he would be around at 5:30 to pick her up, Hinata was brimming with excitement. It was her first time out with a boy and she wanted to make the best of it but she forgot one thing. She couldn't swim.

_'Oh great, I forgot that I'm a lousy swimmer...'_ she thought, _'I hope Sasuke doesn't notice...'_

She continued to wait as Neji watched by the window, what was he going to do with Hanabi? He wasn't used to babysitting. He sighed as went in the kitchen to go cook something, it turned out to be a huge problem since he had no cooking skills at all. He would just have to give Hanabi leftovers from yesterday night.

Hinata waited around anxiously as she stared out into the field. No sign of Sasuke yet. She went to turn back when she saw Sasuke hanging from her house right in her face, she almost had a heart attack as she turned bright red. She stumbled backwards as Sasuke jumped from the roof onto the ground, she wasn't expecting him to appear this way.

"Thought I'd surprise you..." said Sasuke, "Let's go to the beach..."

Hinata stood there as Sasuke knew something was wrong, "Umm...Sasuke...You need to know something..." Hinata began playing with her fingers.

Sasuke half smiled, "Alright, what's going on?"

Hinata looked up at him, "I-I can't...swim..."

"That's okay...We'll stay in the shallow end..."

Hinata looked down, "I thought you'd be disappointed that I couldn't swim..."

Sasuke petted her, "It's okay, we'll go on the rides instead..."

Sasuke jumped in front of her and looked back. Hinata ran beside him as they go onto the sidewalk and they began walking down the road, she began looking at all the flowers that flew by as Sasuke caught one and gave it to her. She smiled and put it in her bag, she would press it in her book for later so she could keep it.

As they walked, Sasuke looked at her book as he went to grab it, "...This must be your flower pressing book, Naruto said you had a thing for it..."

"Yeah, I do..." she replied, "You can...look if you want..."

"Nah, I'll look at when we watch the sunset together..."

Hinata blushed, a sunset? She couldn't wait, _'...Sasuke picks the best places to have fun, it's like I've forgotten how to have fun...'_

There was a brief silence as they neared closer to the beach. Hinata looked closely at Sasuke who kept his eyes in front of him, it seemed like he was thinking about something too, she couldn't figure it out. He looked over at her as she looked away. He also sensed that Hinata was deep in thought as well.

Sasuke stopped for a minute and looked at the beach in the distance. People crowded the beach and it seemed packed, it was about 93 degrees out today. Konoha had hotter days, it reached 108 degrees one time and they had to cancel school and training for the rest of the afternoon.

"The beach is packed..." replied Sasuke, "That's okay by evening, there's only about four or five people left..."

Hinata giggled, "I've never seen the beach so packed..."

Sasuke lead the way as he tried to find a place for Hinata and him to rest. It seemed impossible because every spot he picked they were surrounded by too many kids or fat people. Sasuke almost got crushed as he ran back to Hinata as he sighed angrily, he really wanted to have a place to stay.

Hinata giggled as he showed his anger, he wasn't happy that he couldn't get a spot.

"Out of all days, it had to be a hot day..." Sasuke sighed, "The weather seems to lie sometimes, they said it would be cool today..."

Hinata looked at him, "That's okay, we'll find somewhere else..."

"I don't know, Hinata..." Sasuke looked around, "We'll have to sit under the dock where it's shady..."

Hinata already noticed a problem, "The demon children messed up our place...remember?"

"Damn it. We'll have to eat lunch early, sorry Hinata..."

Hinata giggled, "That's okay...I don't mind..."

Sasuke lead the way again as Hinata followed. She ran after him until she bumped into Sakura and Ino again, Sasuke looked back and came back to her and couldn't believe the two girls were at the beach too. He sighed as he waited for a conflict to happen, Sakura and Ino glomped him as he fell in the sand wrestling with both girls.

"SASUKE!" They both yelled.

_'Ohh, why does it have to be me?_ Sasuke thought, he couldn't believe it. _'This popularity thing is really starting to get on my nerves...'_

Hinata waited patiently for the wrestling to stop as Sasuke got up and took Hinata by the hand. He looked back as he still fought to keep both girls off him, he was really annoyed since he wanted to be alone with Hinata and everywhere he went, his two biggest fangirls showed up.

Sakura got in front of him as he almost glared, "...You guys are on a date already?!?! Sasuke!"

"...Alright, it is one..." he replied, "Don't the two of you have better things to do?"

Ino couldn't believe it, "You ditched us at the movies, Sasuke! Why didn't you come?"

"...I had more important things to do than to go to the movies..." He sighed, "I was too tired to see one anyway..."

Hinata gently tugged on Sasuke as he looked at her, "Umm...Sasuke, can we get a burger now?"

Sasuke half smiled, "Sure Ina, just go on without me..."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Ina? Is that your nickname for your girlfriend?"

Sasuke looked at her, "It's a nickname I like to call her, she calls me Sasu sometimes..."

Sakura looked at him with jealousy, "Just admit it, you guys are doing both. Being friends and being girlfriend and boyfriend!"

_'How could we do both? It makes no sense...'_ Sasuke thought, _'Great, now I don't know which one we're doing'_

"See?" replied Ino, "You even have to think about it..."

"You two are like stalkers, always after me and always trying to see what Hinata and me are doing..." Sasuke was almost grinning then he frowned, "Lay off."

Sakura stopped stiff, "What? Sasuke..."

Sasuke meant it, "Leave us alone and don't harass Hinata."

The two girls stopped stiff as they began to walk away, Sasuke had some relief as he took Hinata to the restaurant to eat. They sat down as Hinata had more regret for not standing up for herself more, she always thought she was the target every time Sakura and Ino came around and they acted worse with Sasuke.

She sighed quietly.

"Oh Hinata, stop worrying over it..." he replied, "I'm sorry you're always caught up in this..."

"No..." Sasuke's eyes turned wide, "...I couldn't even...stand up for myself..."

Sasuke put his arm around her, "That's okay...it'll take awhile for your confidence to build but other wise you have a good heart..."

Hinata blushed at the comment as Sasuke smiled. She couldn't believe it, she was seeing him crack a full smile. He grabbed her food and put out all the things for her so she wouldn't have to do it, they both laughed at each others jokes until Sasuke asked Hinata about school and her other classes.

She smiled and began talking about English as Sasuke listened, "It's so much fun, we're writing three poems and a personal essay..."

Sasuke laughed, "I'm good in English but I like Math and Woodshop better..."

They both laughed.

Sasuke asked another question, "Hey Hinata, before we got close as friends...you seemed a little sad at times..."

Hinata calmed down, "Oh...about that..."

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to..."

"Umm...I'll tell you later when we watch the sunset..."

"Oh, alright..." Sasuke grinned a little.

They continued to eat their burgers as they talked about other things, Hinata smiled a little as Sasuke threw a french fry at her and she threw one back. They seemed to be enjoying the date.

X X X

The sunset was in perfect view, Hinata had never seen in so close before. It always seemed far away to see. Sasuke held onto the railing and looked out, he seemed calm and in thought. Hinata watched the waves crash on the shore as looked at Sasuke, he seemed even cuter when he was thinking or watching something.

"Hinata." said Sasuke, "Let's talk about why you were so sad before we became good friends..."

There was a sudden pause, then Hinata spoke, "Um...I guess I really never had the confidence in myself to much, and I feel like I let my father down all the time."

"Oh, I see now. You seemed gloomy sometimes..."

"...Hanabi is a better heiress than I'll ever be, I can't perform like...one."

"Oh yeah, so much is expected of you...That's hard sometimes..."

Hinata blushed she felt like she could confide in Sasuke anytime she needed to, "I'm so glad you understand...I can be very insecure at times..."

She smiled then she held her head down, Sasuke watched her carefully. He saw warm tears form in her eyes as Sasuke hugged her, it was frustration. She felt so frustrated and cried into Sasuke's shirt, she quietly sniffled and grabbed Sasuke tighter.

"I'm sorry, Hinata...It's hard to be frustrated..." Sasuke began thinking about Itachi, _'You're not the only one who feels that way, Hinata...'_

Hinata recovered and wiped the rest of her tears away, "I'm sorry...I've kept those feelings inside..."

"It's okay, don't worry about it..."

Hinata smiled as she watched the sunset, it made her happy and she loved the colors. Sasuke watched her as he half smiled, he had a really good time today. Hinata wasn't like the other girls, she was quiet but she was beginning to come out with her problems. Sasuke liked this because she didn't act up when she saw him and they were good as friends.'

The ocean crashed softly as Sasuke put another note in her hand, Hinata quickly opened it and began blushing again:

_I've really enjoyed today, Hinata. This is the most fun I've had in awhile with someone and I hope we do it again really soon. _

_Hey, if you aren't doing anything next Sunday I'm having a party. Do you want to come?_

Hinata noticed a problem, Hiashi wasn't going to let her stay out that late. "Oh Sasuke, Hiashi is very strict about me being out...I have curfews you know.."

"...Aw, that sucks..." said Sasuke, "How late could you say if it was to midnight?

"Probably until 11, maybe he'll say 11:30..." Hinata was hoping he would, "I'm not sure, I'll talk about it with him..."

"Oh okay, I hope you can make it..." Sasuke put his arm around her, "Stay out of trouble so you can come, okay?"

Hinata began to laugh, "Sasuke! When do I get in trouble?"

They both began to walk away from the dock back onto the sidewalk, Hinata couldn't have been more excited to go to a party. She held the invitation very close to her heart.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "What's Wrong With Sasuke?****"**

Hinata had met Sasuke to study at the library but he was about a half an hour late. Hinata checked the clock again and again as she worried about Sasuke. He had been acting a little strange lately and but that didn't seem to bother Hinata, she thought he was fine and that he was just stressed out about exams that were in a month.

_'Where is he?'_ thought Hinata,_ 'He isn't normally late...'_

Hinata grabbed a magazine and began reading about cosmetics and clothes, she hoped to wear lipstick someday but her father didn't want her to until she was sixteen. She still admired the shades of reds, pinks, and blues and other colors of cosmetics, she wondered how Sasuke would react if she wore makeup for one day. The thought tickled her as she read more of the magazine.

As she was about to read more, Sasuke came in as he sat down angry about something. Hinata was now concerned about him, she had never seen a glare that bad on Sasuke before. She thought it had something to do with Ino or Sakura but this didn't seem to be about them, it was about something else.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, "...Did something happen? You look upset..."

Sasuke looked at her, he started to calm down, "It was nothing...I just was mad that was all..."

Hinata showed concern, "No...Something is going on, Sasuke..."

He sighed, he knew he couldn't get away, "Alright...Neji and I were fighting, I don't think he likes me at all..."

Hinata stared at her half-finished flower press, "...He's been at a little out of order, he doesn't think me and you should be together..."

Sasuke eyes widened, "Does your father know? Does he know that we've started to date?"

Hinata looked down, "No...I'm scared to tell him..."

Sasuke grinned a little and frowned, he had just saw Neji outside of the library doors. He didn't want to deal with him now after the way he sounded about Hinata having her soon to be first boyfriend. Hinata began to worry as soon as she saw her cousin walking around outside, angry as ever after the fight. She looked at Sasuke and got up and walked to the door until Sasuke stopped her.

"No, Ina..." He replied, "It will make things worse, I think we should leave it alone..."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, "I...I've been standing up to Neji lately...I'll handle it..."

Sasuke stepped back and smiled, "Alright, if you've got it then I don't need to stop you..."

Hinata walked through the door to see Neji standing in front her as his eyes watched her carefully, Hinata knew this was going to be hard. She looked up as Neji shook his head, he couldn't believe that she intended on letting Sasuke be her boyfriend. He walked out onto the grass as she followed him, he was really mad.

"Hinata..." Neji looked at her, "...I don't think you and Sasuke I ready for a romantic relationship..."

Hinata eyes went wide, "Why? Sasuke cares about me and it's going to happen..."

Neji sighed, "What would your father say? You haven't even told him yet..."

"I-I don't want to yet, it's not time for him to know right now..."

"...Don't you see? Ever since you and Sasuke have been friends, it's caused tension between Sakura, Ino, and now me...I don't even know if it's a good idea to go to the next level..."

"But Neji...Sasuke can deal with all of it...

"What about you? I'm surprised you haven't seen any problems..."

Hinata sighed and looked at the trees and smiled, "...Neji, do you know now it feels to like someone a lot? If you did..."

Neji interrupted her, "Hinata! This is serious. You're not seeing the other side of this..."

"I don't need to, if Sakura and Ino knew what was best...they would just...let it go..."

Neji couldn't believe it but had to agree with Hinata, "You're right on that part, they need to realize that Sasuke doesn't want to date them but I still don't want you with him..."

Hinata got upset and was angry, "Is it because he's an Uchiha?!?! Is that it Neji?!?!

A long pause could be heard. It began to rain as Neji growled and began walking away, he didn't want to argue anymore. He jumped into the trees and headed home, Hinata knew she'd be hearing it tonight when she got home from her day with Sasuke. She walked back inside the library as Sasuke sat at the table still upset over what happened.

He smiled a little, "You know, Hinata. Out of all the girls, you've surprised me the most today by standing up for me and for getting in Neji's face."

Hinata began to blush heavily, "I just didn't want Neji to ruin the chance we might have together..."

Sasuke winked at her, "Thanks Hinata, it would've been worse if I had done it..."

She began to giggle as Sasuke put his arm around her. They sat down and began to study for their exams as Sasuke stopped studying and he began to think about other things like his brother Itachi, he hadn't though about his ambition since he began being friends with Hinata. It was good for him because he needed someone that could understand him about things he was going through.

Hinata was the right person, she was also getting more confident as she spent more time with Sasuke. Sasuke began to feel things that he thought he couldn't feel because he was so focused on his ambition but he was unsure of what he was feeling with Hinata but he knew that she would be his girlfriend. Sasuke had seen many fangirls but not one like Hinata.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, "So, how's English going? Are you getting better?"

Hinata smiled, "Yeah, a lot better..."

Sasuke grinned a little but frowned, Hinata knew there was still something wrong with him. She was unsure how to ask him about Itachi because she knew that was another problem in his life no matter what he did. Hinata felt bad for him having such a burden on his shoulders all the time, she carefully picked the words to pick the conversation.

"Umm...Sasuke, you'd tell me if something was wrong with you, right?" she replied softly.

"Yeah, I would...I wouldn't hide it from you..." Sasuke became serious, "Ohh..I see what this is about..."

"I'm sorry, I-I can't help but wonder about...Itachi..."

"Itachi is evil, alright?" warned Sasuke, "He is really strong and it's hard to surpass him..."

"It must be hard having an evil older brother..."

Sasuke turned away. Hinata was right, it was hard and Sasuke was haunted by it everyday of his life ever since he was little. It was hard to grow up in the shadow of your older brother, one that used to care about you and one that was close to you. Itachi left Sasuke on his own and wanted his hate to grow further before he ever fought him again.

Sasuke sometimes was misunderstood and that was why he was the way he was. He hoped Hinata could understand and she did, she understood way better than others could understand about the situation.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke.

"It's all good, Hinata...I'm glad you understand about what's going on..."

"...You're welcome..."

Sasuke almost cracked a full smile, "So, are you doing anything after school? Naruto and I were going out to get ice cream after school..."

Hinata smiled, "Sure...Oh wait, I don't know..."

"Oh, Neji's bothering you huh? How'd you get a cousin like him?"

Hinata shrugged, "I think it's payback for the picture I would've showed...Tenten..."

"Ignore Neji, this is what you want to do...He can't tell you what to do..."

"Thanks Sasuke...I guess you're right, he is getting out of hand..."

"Of course I'm right..." He replied as he hugged Hinata, "Now stay out of Neji's way..."

Hinata grabbed Sasuke tighter and smiled, she had never felt this good in a long time. She couldn't wait for Sasuke to be her boyfriend, it would be her first and she could brag to the other girls with confidence about dating the hottest guy in school.

Sasuke smiled, "So, are we still on for after school?

"Yeah, I hope they have Cookie dough..."

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand as they walked out of the library to the ice cream shop down the road to eat ice cream.

* * *

**That's Chapter 4, Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "Boyfriend****"**

Sasuke's cellphone rang and rang. He hadn't answered it in weeks, Hinata was worried about him. He just began acting different as the next year approached, she wondered if this had anything to do with Itachi of why Itachi changed so suddenly.

_'Is he...Are we...?'_ Hinata thought, _'I don't want to think we are...'_

Hinata shook her head, she must be jumping to conclusions. She didn't want to say they were over but she couldn't help but feel that they were. They were spending less and less time together and they were going out on dates less. This worried Hinata.

Neji walked into the room and growled, "Why are you still waiting for him to call?!?! You left about ten messages and he hasn't called you back, it's over Hinata..."

Hinata yelled at him, "Neji, stop it! STOP IT! We aren't over, Sasuke's just busy!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Sure, lie to yourself. You're only making it worse, Hinata."

Before Hinata could yell another insult, Sasuke bashed open the door. He pushed Neji aside as he approached Hinata as he took her to the sun room on the second floor of the house. This was serious, Hinata could feel it in her body, this was going to be a serious talk and not just some serious talk.

Hinata tore her hand gently away from Sasuke, "...Sasuke, where have you been? I've called you a lot and you didn't answer..."

Sasuke smiled a little, "I'm sorry, Ina. I've been going on missions non-stop..."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, I thought it was for something else..."

Sasuke put his arm around her, "I decided to talk to you in the sun room for a reason..."

Hinata watched Sasuke paused in mid-sentence, this was serious. He had a hard time putting his words in the right place and wasn't sure how to explain the situation, he looked into her eyes deeply and decided to tell the best way he could about what was going on.

Sasuke looked down, "Naruto and I...fought...um, this is probably the worst we've ever gone.."

Hinata gasped, "What? You and Naruto? You guys were fine a few weeks ago..."

"Well...It may have looked that way but my ambition is taking over everything I think about..."

Hinata lowered her head then looked up, "Sasuke...I don't want you to take a chance like this.."

"I know but it looks like I don't have a choice..."

Hinata knew right where this was going, Sasuke wanted to go after Itachi alone. She could see the pain in his eyes, the revenge, and his ambition. She had the sense that Sasuke would have to leave in order to do this, that was what Hinata was afraid of. Putting their relationship on hold.

Hinata turned away as tears streamed down her face, "Sasuke...I don't want you to leave..."

Sasuke frowned, he knew how hard this was, "I know but this is the part that hurts me the most...leaving you..."

"Please, Sasuke. Don't do this..."

Sasuke sighed, "That's the problem, I don't know what to do..."

Hinata jumped on his lap and hugged him, Sasuke hugged her as tight as he could. Hinata hoped that he would change his mind and they would still have their time together but she wasn't sure what to think. Sasuke wiped her tears away as he petted her, she smiled as the two held hands.

Sasuke continued to pet her, "Aw, Ina...I know, I wasn't ready for this either..."

Hinata sighed, "I guess if it's something you really want to do, then I won't stop you..."

"Really? Hinata you just..."

Hinata looked at him, "Sasuke, I'm starting to realize something...I think this is the reason why I don't want to hold you back..."

Sasuke watched carefully as Hinata pushed him onto the floor and she began to giggle. She got on top of him and slowly inched toward his mouth. She gently kissed him, the first kiss she ever had with boy. Sasuke eyes widened, Hinata was surprising him more than ever now but he didn't expect this from her. They rolled around as they took turns kissing each other.

Sasuke broke away gently as Hinata kissed him on the cheek. She blushed heavily as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke couldn't speak for two minutes as he gazed at Hinata who giggled and held him close, he finally found his words.

"H-Hinata...Did you just..?" Sasuke stammered, "...I didn't expect you to..."

"Kiss you? I don't what happened to me...I had this feeling..." She smiled.

Sasuke began to laugh, the first time she had ever heard him laugh. He stopped laughing as he smiled at Hinata, "Oh, Hinata. This is wonderful."

Hinata giggled as Sasuke turned to her and began to kiss her again, they were starting to turn into boyfriend and girlfriend. Many of the girls had gone through two or three but Hinata was just starting with her first, Sasuke was also starting with his first girlfriend.

Hinata smiled then frowned, "I guess you and Naruto aren't friends..."

"No. I don't think he trusts me anymore..."

Hinata hugged Sasuke, "I'm sure you'll think things over..."

"...I'm not sure how this will go, Ina." Sasuke put his hands together, "I know I may have to do things to get to Itachi..."

Hinata began to worry again, Sasuke made it sound like he was going to go after his ambition again. He had not talked about it for almost a year but his desire was strong and he couldn't ignore it. Hinata decided that if he was going to, then he could do it.

He slowly got up, "I think I've said enough, Hinata."

Hinata followed him, she felt like she could handle it, "I-I think I can manage but only if you promise to see me a lot...When you get back.."

Sasuke sighed, "Hinata...Are you saying that you still want to be together by then?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that I will feel a different emotion..."

Sasuke almost blushed, he knew that she was going to love him. Hinata would do anything for him and he would anything for her, he smiled. Hinata laughed, Sasuke always loved to hear her laugh, it was comforting.

Sasuke smiled then frowned, "I don't plan on leaving until half-way into the next year, we'll still have time for everything else..."

Hinata smiled, "Like going to the beach and having ice cream..."

Sasuke hugged her as she felt something slide into her hands, it was wrapped up in velvet. Hinata began to get excited as she stared at it, what could it be?

Sasuke smiled, "You can't open it until the day I leave...I don't want the surprised spoiled."

Hinata felt it, "I wonder what it is? I can't wait to open it..."

Sasuke grabbed her right hand and held it tightly, Sasuke was ready to be her boyfriend now but they still would be friends too. Hinata blushed heavily as Sasuke petted her hand, it would take some time to get used to.

Sasuke smiled, "Are you ready for tomorrow? A lot of people are going to eye us..."

Hinata smiled, "I can't wait, things are going to be a lot different..."

Sasuke and her walked out of the sun room as Neji caught sight of the new couple. He couldn't believe they were already together, he went to say something as Hinata put her finger on his lip.

"Tomorrow, Neji..."

Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear, _"I think he's jealous..."_

Hinata giggled softly as she lead Sasuke to the door. He looked back as he left, Hinata ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke put his arm around her and waved good bye, she closed the door and jumped up with excitement as she screamed.

"I have a boyfriend!!! Sasuke Uchiha is my boyfriend!!!" she screamed.

Neji sighed and half-smiled, "I didn't expect it but it happened..."

"Neji, he's my first boyfriend!!! I'm so excited!"

"Well, I still think you two would be better off..."

Hinata ignored Neji as she jumped on the couch and screamed so more, she was so excited. She couldn't wait to go on more dates with Sasuke.

* * *

**That's chapter 5, please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Part II

****

Chapter 6- "2 Years**"**

Hinata waited, waited, and waited. Those two years, as she admired the big golden heart around her neck. Sasuke gave it to her before he left to go with Orochimaru, that was the most painfuliest day of her life as she watched him leave on that night at midnight in the summer. She didn't stop crying for days, she felt a heartache like never before.

She would always sit in the group of girls as they went on and on. About their boyfriends and who's in the next relationship and who broke up with who, Hinata often thought about Sasuke and she felt like she couldn't say anything. Sasuke joined up with Orochimaru and Hinata only got five letters in the last four months from him.

Sakura looked at Hinata who just sighed, "How's Sasuke doing? What's he been up to?"

Hinata figeted, she was afraid of what people would think, "He got wounded the other day...On a mission..."

Everyone went silent then they went onto Tenmari's wedding plans for the next week. Hinata just backed away, she knew Sasuke's reputation wasn't the same after he left his starting village to join up with a villan and be on his team. He now bore the purple bow around his waist and had "traitor" across his eyes but Sasuke was doing it for revenge, he would do anything for his slice of revenge. He wasn't backing down.

Hinata just stared at the letter that she had stopped reading in mid-sentence. She was just too upset to read the rest, she loved Sasuke and he would be coming in a few days to visit. She wasn't excited as normal because he had been gone for months and she longed to see him again. She sat around and just looked out in the meadow until all the girls stopped. Hinata didn't look up and thought it was something else.

Sakura's eyes widened, "S-Sasuke...You're b-back?"

All of them gasped. His stare was colder than normal, it scared all of them. He pushed past all of them as he stood in front of Hinata. Hinata told herself she was dreaming as he put his hand on her shoulder. He petted her gently as he bent down at her level to see her. She refused to look until Sasuke's hand went on her chin.

He smiled, "Hey, babe. You miss me?"

Hinata blushed as she jumped into his arms. He actually came back, and earlier too. She was so excited, she had missed Sasuke for so long now and now they were back togerther again. Sasuke looked at the others as they walked away, he didn't care, he did what he had to do and now he was taking a break from all his other buisness.

Hinata managed to speak, "S-Sasuke, why did you...come back?"

Sasuke's eyes's widened as he touched her hair, "Your hair...Hinata, you look beautiful...It's so different."

Hinata blushed, her feelings hadn't gone away. They were still there. She smiled as Sasuke held her hands together and before she had time to look down a flower had appeared in her hands. A pink rose, had appeared as she took time to look at it and another exotic flower. She couldn't believe how pretty they were.

"Thank you...Sasuke." She kissed him on the cheek, "I can't wait to put this in my scrap book."

She began to walk away and Sasuke grabbed onto her, "Where are you going, Hinata? I want to catch up."

She blushed, "I thought you wouldn't ask."

Sasuke noticed the big golden heart around her neck. The same one he had given her before he left. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly, she still held on all these years and now Sasuke returned to her. She was speechless as she followed him into a Tea house, he smiled then got serious because he wanted to talk things out with her.

Hinata looked up as they sat down. Sasuke saw her gaze, it was like she was confused or not sure what to do.

Sasuke grinned, "What's that look for, Ina? You weren't expecting me so soon?"

Hinata smiled, "N-No, I thought...You'd come Thursday."

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah, I decided to come back...I missed you, you know."

Hinata sat down as she looked outside, she was worried about something, "Um...Sasuke, you know you...don't look the same to...everyone else."

Sasuke paused, he knew where this was going, "Ina...I know. My reputation changed, I know, I had to do what I had to do."

Hinata smiled, "Yeah...I guess you could say that..."

Sasuke looked out the window as he sighed. He hadn't seen Naruto so it was all good. He didn't want to see him but eventually it would happen. They would be face to face. Face to face again. Sasuke didn't want to think about it, he just looked at Hinata who played with her ice cream sundae. Sasuke flicked a french fry at her, as she blushed.

"Remember we used to do this at lunch?" Sasuke got another and did it again, "That was always so much fun."

"Yeah...I also remember...that time when Sakura dumped choclate ice cream in Ino's hair..." Hinata began to crack up and Sasuke started to laugh, "That was...terrible."

Sasuke couldn't stop laughing, "That was the highlight of my day that year, I wanted something bad to happen to Ino. Just wanted it."

The laughter stopped as Sasuke looked at Hinata with intense love in his eyes. His eyes were soft and loving, he miss her. All he thought about was their last moment together and about Hinata. It was a heartbreak that was horrible for both of them.

Sasuke sat next to Hinata as she rested her head firmly against his chest.

"I missed you, Hinata."

She looked back and smiled, "I...missed you too, Sasuke. I really did."

"Sometimes, I wished I never left you. I wanted to stay."

Hinata squeezed harder as Sasuke put his fingers through her hair. Sasuke wasn't always this affectionate, he was always distant or didn't always admit everything but when he met Hinata, he became very protective and affectionate. She was always the one that stood out from all the other girls, even if she didn't think that she was.

Sasuke rested his head closely, they had a lot to catch up on since two years passed by.

_**That's Chapter 6. Please R&R.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- "The Passion Fight."**

How Hinata could go from being so excited to seeing Sasuke, to becoming sad was bad. She looked out her window in her room as she watched a raging thunderstorm go by. Hanabi, her sister, came running in as she looked at Hinata to see that her older sister wasn't herself. Hinata was so happy and then all of sudden, sadness struck her. Hanabi walked slowly knowing that her sister would probably not bother to tell her to leave, Hanabi could almost see the tears coming out of Hinata's eyes as she tried to hold them back.

Hanabi blurted everything out, "This has to do with Sasuke doesn't it?"

Hinata barely moved, "Yes it does. I'm waiting for him to come over today and he's late."

Hanabi looked out the window, "Hinata, you do know that me and Neji know you aren't doing well."

Hinata ignored Hanabi's reply. She just wanted to deal with Sasuke and only Sasuke. It had been hard since he left to go on another mission with Orochimaru just about two months of being home. Hinata just couldn't take the missions anymore, it seemed like they were so hard to deal with as the days went by. She felt so lonely to sit in the same chair and wait for him to come back like the girlfriend she agreed to be. She just waited and waited, until she could see the Uchiha she longed to be with. Hanabi wondered how long Hinata would keep waiting.

Hinata kept looking at the window, "Hanabi...I wonder...." Hinata stopped mid-sentence, "Never mind."

Hanabi perked up, "Hinata, you sounded....depressed...."

Hinata looked at her younger sister and glared, "How the hell am I depressed?!?! I'm fine, I'm just waiting for Sasuke that's all!"

Hanabi sighed, "You know you are, you miss him, Hinata."

Hinata held her head in shame, "I'm sorry I snapped, Hanabi." The tears began running down her face, "I-I'm just so lonely.....S-Sasuke...."

Hanabi felt even sorrier she brought the whole thing, "No, it's my fault. I opened my big mouth. I shouldn't have mentioned him..."

Hinata shook her head, "No, you know what? You're right, I am depressed."

Hanabi sighed, "I'll get you some tea. It'll make you feel better."

Hinata heard Hanabi's footsteps echo downstairs as the loneliness began creeping back in. Hinata just couldn't deal with being away from Sasuke. It haunted her everyday and the loneliness was getting worse. It wasn't depression exactly, maybe a touch of it but it was mainly loneliness. She had wanted to go to the beach but he was too busy and was on missions non-stop again. It seemed Sasuke had no time for her anymore and that's was how it went for the weeks that came and gone. Hinata would train normally but she was still lonely.

A loud crack could be heard as the gale picked up outside. Hinata just watched the rain fall and sighed, that's all she did when it rained. She only hoped Sasuke drew near and stopped to see her but it seemed bleak to her at this point. She just waited, she opened her window as a powerful gale slammed the door shut. Hinata turned her back to go open the door and felt extremely cold hands touching her. Her spine went numb as she felt her way around. She was shocked.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke gently whispered in her ear, "How are you, Ina? Didn't expect me did you?"

Hinata slapped him, "JERK! You left me alone...a-again..."

Sasuke glared at her, now he was really mad, "Hinata....This disappoints me...I thought you'd coming running up to me..."

Hinata turned away, "Sasuke...You promised...Y-You said-"

Sasuke glared, it was such a scary glare, "What the hell did I say, Hinata?!?!" He got in her face, "What did I say?!?!"

Hinata whimpered, "You promised me..."

Sasuke stopped, "I have Itachi to think about too. I have to stop him."

Hinata blurted everything out, "It's always about Itachi!!! You can't do both!"

Sasuke stopped stiff. Hinata was right. He had tried to juggle both a relationship and his never ending hate for Itachi. It was not working out at all, he was leaning more to one than the other. He had lost sight of a relationship for hatred of another. Hinata looked at him as her eyes filled with tears, things were starting to get to her faster than anything.

She collasped on the ground with Sasuke, "Sasuke....I'm so lonely..." She paused for what seemed like forever, "The lonliness.....has...done bad things to me."

Sasuke couldn't believe it, "Ina, is this true?" He checked Hinata, she seemed lifeless, "Oh, Hinata...What have I done to you....This is my fault."

Hinata slapped him and cried louder, "....Sasuke...I needed you...."

Faint footsteps cold be heard outside the door, _'Hinata, what the hell is going on? Your father is home.'_

Hinata gasped, "Neji...Sasuke, you have to leave...."

Sasuke looked at Hinata, "No, Ina. We need to fix this now, I'm spending the night at your house beca-"

Hinata's voice was softer than a whisper, "No....Sasuke, you can't stay over like this."

The door began creaking slowly, Sasuke's impulses ran straight for Hinata's closet. Hinata began to shake nervously as she saw Hanabi come with some green tea. She looked at her sister with question and saw wet foot prints on the tiled floor. She put the green tea down and started cleaning up right away.

"Hinata, our father is home...You know how he is about-"

Hinata gasped, "I know but Sasuke needs to-to talk to me."

Hanabi finished cleaning put the green tea on the table. She looked at Hinata and left without saying anymore. Hanabi and Neji were under code. They did not talk, claim they saw, know anything, and tell if Sasuke has been around. Hinata's father was aware but he never said much about the relationship but smiled occasionaly. If it made his daughter happy then it did but he still was strict about some of the rules.

Sasuke gently became noticeable, "Hinata, why did you fight me? Did you have feelings to fight me?"

Hinata didn't lie, "Yes....You left me...."

Sasuke knew it but put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Hinata. Itachi is just...I just don't understand what would make him do what he did to our family. I sat there with everyone dead and I was scarred at an early age and had to raise myself all the way up until now. It's hard, babe."

Hinata blushed, "Y-you called me...b-babe?"

Sasuke smiled as he was glancing at Hinata more down near her bust, "God...I'm not going to even say what I'm thinking right now."

Hinata's face turned so red she began to stammer, "S-Sasuke....Please...."

Sasuke moved closer, "It's been awhile..." He grabbed her as the two kissed each other, "Hinata, did you miss me?"

Hinata replied happily, "Yes.....Please...No more missions..."

Sasuke shrugged, "What the hell, I need a few months off anyway...I do mean it this time."

The two continuing kissing until they were on her bed. Sasuke got up and smiled a very rare smile. He waited for Hinata to get up as she looked at him.

"Are you still mad?" He replied as he rubbed gently on Hinata's shoulder, "I'm not."

Hinata shook her head, "No...."

"Where do we begin my love?" He asked, "I don't know where to start."

* * *

**That's chapter 7. Sorry for such a long update. If any of you are in 11th grade...you'd understand how much it kind of sucks....I have finals in a week too....Damn it....At least school is almost over...**

**Please R&R like always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- " Who He Is"**

Sasuke's attitude began to change more cynical and more dark to the point of Hinata worrying if he was thinking anymore. Sasuke wasn't, he was after power and he wanted nothing more to do with life. He would be around one day and dissapper for days on end. Hinata grew used to it and it no longer bothered her, she brought it up no more when Sasuke and her last fought. He ended by saying he'll do whatever.

Sasuke reappeared again and walked past her. "You haven't been telling people things have you, Hinata? I'm very wanted now."

Hinata sighed. "I didn't. Sasuke, do you really like living this way?"

"You worry too much about me." Sasuke smiled. "Itachi will soon be dead and this will all be over."

Hinata had a feeling it wouldn't be over. "How do you know? You'll run again."

"No." he paused. "Because after this, you're coming with me. You will leave home for good."

Hinata couldn't believe what he said. "Sasuke, I-I can't do that. I belong at home until I'm married. My father-"

Sasuke growled, he didn't want to hear it. "You love me, don't you? Hinata you will do it if you love me. You will pack your things after he's dead. We will run away."

Hinata became frightened. "Sasuke, why did I ever bother?"

Sasuke crouched in front of me. "You will run away with me, understood? The only feelings I put aside is how I feel about you."

Hinata couldn't believe how fast things changed. She wasn't facing the same Sasuke anymore, she was seeing the stages of hunger manifest itself into something dark and lonely. It would only get worse and worse, Sasuke could care less and just wanted power. Power was something he wanted badly.

"Sasuke...Can't you just start over?" Hinata grabbed onto Sasuke. "This can't be the same Sasuke I liked."

Sasuke shook his head. "There is no starting over, Hinata. Didn't anyone teach you that as a ninja everytime you go out you may die? Every battle could be your last. If you die, you died fighting as you were. Death is always around."

Hinata knew it. So did every ninja but how Sasuke said was so lifeless and deadly that it seemed to Sasuke that it didn't matter if he died or not. He didn't care. His life changed for the worse and he no longer cared about just as long as he went to the next thing. Hinata knew better than to say it was just a phase.

Hinata wondered one thing but didn't want to say anything. Sasuke caught her witholding a thought and knew she had something to say. He turned around and walked towards her and looked straight in her pure eyes.

"You were wondering about something, weren't you?" Sasuke was interested in what it was. "Hinata, tell me what you were thinking."

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "No. It's ok, Sasuke. We will talk later."

"Tell me now." Sasuke eye contact demanded an answer. "Now."

"Um...Well, what about doing other things?"

"Sex?" Sasuke asked. He understood. "That we do when we run away. I can tell you're not ready, so you have time. I'm not heartless when it comes to you."

Sasuke wasn't lying when he said that but he still was cold when he was around. Hinata didn't always agree but her heart still called out for him, she still wanted to be with him no matter what. Hinata knew it wasn't her fault why he had become this way, everything Sasuke was did was because he wanted to do it. His brother wanted to protect him from things but it looked like Sasuke wasn't fully aware of that yet. Sasuke would do anything to make his brother die for revenge.

Hinata gave Sasuke soup as he ate it. "Sasuke, I don't like what you're doing...but.."

"You're still behind me, right?" Sasuke looked at Hinata. "I hope you are, I am on my own for this but for you not to be there would devestate me."

Hinata blushed. "You still...care about me?"

"Of course I do." Sasuke replied but Hinata could see the dark gaze. "I still do eventhough I'm a little darker than before. My feelings haven't changed for you, Ina."

Hinata was still happy but worried about her boyfriend. "I...worry about you, everyday."

Sasuke heard it but didn't respond to it. Hinata knew it meant he cared but at the same time didn't want her worrying all the time if something happened. Sasuke lived for today and not for tomorrow and his life went around that. Sasuke continued to eat as it began to thunder and rain, just like it always did when something unfortunate was going to be coming this way.

"Sasuke..." Hinata called him. "Will you ever...kill me?"

Sasuke shook his head and glared. "What would make me do that, Hinata? Do you hear how you're talking? I would never hold a blade to you even if I was forced. What, you didn't realize the last good of me resides in you? It does! I know it's hard for you...It isn't any easier for me."

Hinata ran to Sasuke. "Sasuke...You have to promise me..."

"Promise you what?" Sasuke was gentle. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take care of me." Hinata responded softly. "I want to be...looked after."

Sasuke knew that couldn't fufilled half the time and how could he promise that to his love? Sasuke closed his eyes as his expression changed to uncertainty. Sasuke knew when his wanted level would go up that Hinata would be the only one by his side. No one else would be and so he was lucky to have some be able to go through so much just to be with someone.

"Hinata..." Sasuke sighed heavily. "I will try but you can't expect it from me all the time."

"Sasuke but..." Hinata still didn't like it but there was no other way. "Ok...As long as you try."

Sasuke gripped her harder. "I love you so much, Hinata. I can't be away from you too long."

Hinata knew that because she felt the same towards him. It wasn't just about Sasuke or her anymore, it was about how they were going to live their lives when things happened. Sasuke knew that Hinata was having a hard time but he also knew in his heart that it was tearing him up to have her make decisions that she would or wouldn't get used to, even some that caused her emotions to be unsettled and the fear creeping around on every corner.

"I love you, Hinata. Please forgive me." Sasuke replied as he looked at her.


End file.
